New Generation
by Kanashii Kitsune
Summary: A new generation of Sohma! Even though this group is different from the last, their fates still hold the same paths. Curse: If a member of the curse is hugged by the opposite gender or if they are very stressed then they will turn into their zodiac animal. How are they gonna handle being part of the zodiac? Will they figure out how to break the curse? Who is Pyro?
1. Chapter 1

A NEW GENERATION OF SOHMAS HAVE RISEN!

LIST OF ZODIAC MEMBERS:

COW- SHIROI (VIOLENT SIDE- KUROI) Extra Info: Is a boy, 17, high school

RAT- SORA Extra Info: is a boy, 15, high school

DOG- MINORU Extra Info: is a boy, 8, elementary school

CAT- KITTY Extra Info: is a girl, 15, high school

TIGER- NORU Extra Info: is a boy, 33

SHEEP- YUKIKO Extra Info: is a girl, 30

ROOSTER- NARE Extra Info: is a boy,26

RABBIT- AKARI Extra Info: is a girl, 21

SNAKE- OROCHI Extra Info: is a girl, 14, high school

DRAGON- HIDEYOSHI Extra Info: is a boy, 16, high school

MONKEY- Uknown

BOAR- KIYOMI Extra Info: is a girl, 17, drop-out

HORSE- Tatsu (dead) Extra info, is a girl, 15, high school

GOD- Haruka Extra info: is a boy, 23


	2. Chapter 2

**_I just wanted to say something before I start the series. The Japanese do know what youtube is. *says in sacastic tone* Amazing, right? Anyway, Youtube in ro-maji is spelled like that. I just wanted to say that since apparently you guys think only the Americans, British, or whatever country you're from, knows about Youtube..._**

~Sora POV

The bell ringed. I walked out of class, Hideyoshi following close behind, and around the school campus talking about tonight's zodiac banquet. I smiled looking ahead. "I'm looking forward to your dance tonight Hideyoshi." He sighed. "Oh, just shut up. I'm not even going to the stupid banquet." I chuckled, "Yoshi, it's not like your going to dance in front of strangers. It's just going to be the family and they would never laugh at your dance." He glared at me, "You know as much as I do that they would put that on YOUTUBE if they could. Speaking of strangers, I think you got some." I looked behind me and saw a 3 girls running towards us. "Prince Sora!", the girls yelled. "Well have fun but I'm going to leave." He started walking faster ahead of me. I reached my hand out towards him. "Wait, your just going to abandon me! Don't leave!" He just shooed me then walked around a corner. Then a girl walked around the corner. She had light red hair and amber eyes. What surprised me was that she was wearing a brown uniform with red cuffs when in Miyakami High, this school, the female's uniform is white with blue cuffs. Is she from a different school? If so then why is she here? I looked behind me and panicked stepped to the side before getting tackled by a fangirl, I sighed and said softly, " Why me?"

~Yukiko POV

I smiled brightly. "Yes sir, thanks a lot!" I walked out of the building happily, looking up at the sky. "My years of college finally paid off! I can't wait to start my new job as a manga artist now that I got a manager! I should go tell Noru." While running home I saw Akari sitting on a bench looking down sadly. I sat next to her. "What's wrong, rabbit?" I noticed that she was crying. "It was Haruka. He... He..." I looked at her very concerned. "What happened?" She looked at me. "Well last week I met this boy and yesterday we became boyfriend and girlfriend but today... I-I brought him to Sohma house and.." I yelled, "You did what!? How badly hurt is the boy?" She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "He's in the hospital. Haruka punched him in the stomach and kicked him through the wall of the 2nd floor in main house," she closed her eyes, put her hands on her head, and looked down, "He's going to hate me and It's... its my fault that this happened to him. All I ever do is hurt people! Why!?" Akari should know better. I said softly, "Of all the places why sohma house?" She looked at me. "Huh?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. Go visit him. Make sure he isn't dead yet." She nodded. "O-Ok.." I stood up and walked home thinking. Why would she bring him to Sohma house. It doesn't make any sense. Wait that reminds me. I smirked and laughed. "The banquet is tonight, it's going to be a blast watching Hideyoshi try to remember what the dance moves are during his performance."

~Shiroi POV

I leaned against a wall in a corner in the room with my hands in my pockets. It seemed like I'm the first one here. Well it did take me 2 days to find this damn building. This place is like a village. How does anyone ever find their way through here? Tired, I closed my eyes for a moment. About to fall asleep, I started to slide down. "Shiroi! You bastard!" If it's that damn cat, I'm going to literally kill her. I opened my eyes lazily looking around until I finally saw Kitty at the door way. She looked furious. "You bastard Shiroi! Wake up!" I stood up and walked toward her, wanting very much to just go back to sleep. "What... do you want, cat?" She stood a step forward. "You took my bracelet! Now give it back!" That's all. She just wanted her stupid bracelet. "Fine. Let's fight. If you win, you get it." She crossed her arms and mumbled for a while then said, "Fine but if I win then you also have to wear a dress during the banquet. Got it?" I smirked, "Fine, I don't care since you're going to lose like the loser you are." I punched her in the stomach, she ducked then kicked my leg. I fell onto one leg."What kind of kick was that? I didn't even feel it!" I punched her in the face."Ahh!" Kitty fell and her back got scrached from a wooden table that was behind her. "Ha! You stupid cat! Go to hell!" I put my hand into a fist and raised my middle finger then started to laugh loudly. She stood up about to punch me when Haruka walked in. Everything suddenly got silent as they see before them the God of thhe Zodiac curse. He closed the door and looked at us with his usual bored look. His gaze swept past me and went straight to Kitty. She started to head towards the door then Haruka grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here, cursed cat?" She looked at him terrified. "I was just looking for something, that's all." She said softly. He looked at her disbelieving what she said. "You should know that I don't like liars. Especially if they are cats!" He was just looking at her. I was wondering what was happening until I heard a soft snap and she screamed. Then my eyes widen, realizing what just happened. He's breaking her wrist! "Stop it Haruka!" I shouted but he continued to squeeze her wrist. I ran towards him and pulled Kitty away. She dropped to the ground holding her now-broken wrist. "How dare you! I'm god! How dare you defy me!" I looked at him with anger. "That doesn't mean you can treat people like this!" Apparently Nare heard the yelling and ran in and grabbed Haruka by the arms from behind. "Hey Kitty, you must leave now!" She stood up and I walked out with her. "Hey, Nare! Let go of me! Why are you betraying me! Don't you two dare leave!" Nare tried to keep a good grip on him. As we walked out the door, I looked back at them. Why is Haruka like this? The others been saying he's the worst one yet. Even worse than the last god, Akito. Though some say, when Haruka was a kid, he used to be... nice.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hideyoshi POV

I walked to the banquet with Tatsu. She had this sad look in her eyes. "Tatsu, I thought a couple of days ago, you were excited to see everyone." She gave me a fake smile, which greatly irritated me. "I'm very excited. I don't understand why you think i'm not." I looked at her sympatheticly, "Tatsu... Don't lie to me. Now what happened?" She looked at me with a fake smile again. "Really. It's nothing. I need to go somewhere. I'll see you later." She started to walk away. "Wait! What about Sohma house." She looked back at me and said, "I'll be there before it starts." She walked into the park and I went to Sohma house. I hope she's alright.

~Sora POV

I walked into the building where the banquet was going to be held. I looked around seeing all of the preporations that everyone made. There were colorful banners everywhere and Chinese lanterns. I loved these events, its the only time that the whole family gets together. I just wish that Kitty could come. She bears the curse as well so she should be allowed to come to the zodiac banquet. I opened the door into one room and saw the girl with the red hair. She was laying on a bed. Her gaze went from the ceiling to me. "Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to walk in. So please excuse me." I said nervously. Before I closed the door she asked softly, "Hello, I'm called Pyro. It's a pleasure to meet you, honored rat of the zodiac." H-How did she know about the zodiac? And how did she know who I am? "Um.. My name is Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you too. May I ask you something?" She sat up, smiled brightly, and nodded. "Yes, you may." "Were you at Miyakami High School today?" She looked up thinking for a moment, kicking her feet lightly then shook her head."No, I never heard of that school." I could've sworn that was her but maybe I'm just mistaken. "Ok then. Just one more question. How did you know that I'm part of the zodiac?" She giggled as if I told a joke. "My apologies, sir, but I'm not allowed to tell." I started to get a bit aggrevated until I heard a high pitched bell was rung. "I'm sorry to say this but I'm must go." I ran out the door then when I saw everyone sitting down for Hideyoshi's dance I was so relieved. Good I'm not too late.

I sat down on the end of a row next to Shiroi. Haruka stood and said with a smile, "It was a great year but all good things must end so I welcome the new year! Now everyone let's give our attention to Hideyoshi!" I looked at Hideyoshi trying not to laugh and I noticed somethimg. Even though he smiled his eyes seemed to be full of sadness. Hideyoshi was standing at the front next to Haruka. He stepped down with two fans in his hands then started doing his dance. He took a deep breath then moved one his feet back and raised one fan and lowered the other so it was an inch from touching the ground then slowly moved his arm that was near the ground upward. The ritual dances were many stances put togther to symbolize your animal. That stance was to represent the seahorse in water flying out of the sea as it became a dragon with wings. I suddenly saw a flash. I looked around behind me noticing a lot of people taking videos and pictures of his dance, probably for blackmail, I also saw Pyro in the back. But aren't only the zodiac members allowed to attend the banquet? At that moment I was determined to figure out her secret.

A couple hours later

Everyone was enjoying the feast that was set. Talking to one another for once this family seemed normal. "Sora, Sora?" Hideyoshi got agreevated and said in a girly voice. "Prince Sora!" I came back to my senses and looked at him. "My apoligies. What is it?" "Hey, have you seen Tatsu lately?" He said a bit worriedly. Now when I think about it, he's right. Tatsu wasn't among the people in this room and I don't think i've seen her at all today. "Hm... It appears that she skipped today but you shouldn't worry. I'm sure that she's just fine.", I smiled reassuringly. He looked down. "I know but... lately it seems like she hasn't been herself. I'm ju-" One of the servants ran into the room and and whispered something in Haruka's ear. Haruka nodded and said, "Everyone. There is believed a kidnapping taking place. Which frankly means we think Tatsu Sohma has disappeared."


	4. Chapter 4

~Hideyoshi POV

My eyes widen. I could feel my hands trembling. Please tell me this is a dream! I knew I should have stopped her but... I... I looked down regretting that I didn't try that hard to stop her. Wait! Is she... Did she commit... suicide!? I held my head in my hands with confusion. "Argh!" Everyone stared at me and I quickly stood up which knocked my chair backwards. I closed my eyes as my head started pounding and bursted out the doors. My legs felt numb. I fell backwards, clutched my head tightly with one of my hands the other one just went limp and layed against the door. Thoughts of Tatsu ran through my head. I was filled with so many feelings that it was overwhelming. Guilt. Regret. Sadness. Useless. The feeling of being a bystander hurt me the worst though. A bystander is someone that is just there on the sidelines. That just watches the action happening without doing a single thing about it. I was about to yell till someone opened the door and I fell to the ground face-first. "Hideyoshi? Oh, sorry, Hideyoshi." Who was talking. I slowly stood up wobbily, looking behind me. It was Sora. He closed the door and walked around me so he was in front of me. "Would you like to talk about it?" Me gazed quickly slipped to the side. There was a silence. He looked at me with sympathy and lightly set a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're upset but you could at least answer." I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. I turned to the side and walked down a hallway. I didn't know where I was going but I had to go somewhere. Some place that will keep my mind off of what just happened.

~Pyro POV

Whats wrong with Hideyoshi-kun? He must've been the closest to that Tatsu that disappeared. In the middle of my thoughts someone suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair. "Who the hell are you?!" I tried to not let out a sigh of annoyance but it accidently slipped out. "Im am part of the zodiac." The guy looked a bit confused. He let go of my arm, still angry. Everyone was staring at both of us. "You're not one of those animals though!" You know I could be the monkey." He raised a brow. "Are you?" I smiled innocently and said, "Nope." He got even more angry which looked as if veins were about to pop out. I found it funny. I've been trying not to tell anyone how I fit into the zodiac but I have a feeling its going to be revealed soon but for now I just have to stall.

~Kitty POV

I sat in a hospital bed waiting for the nurse or doctor to come back. I could move my wrist but it fely stiff. Haruka sent me here a lot cause of those dumb angry issues he has. My phone started to ring but I totally didn't feel like answering it. It stopped for two seconds then continued to ring again. My annoyance level was rising. After that person called back about 5 times later I picked up the phone and exploded. "What the hell do you want!?" "Kitty have you seen Tatsu at all in the last 3 hours?" A voice was either full of sorrow or regret I couldn't really tell. Either way it didn't sound like he was crying. It sounded a bit like Hideyoshi but it couldnt be him. He would never show his weaknesses to another. "No. Why?" I said with a confused tone." "Tatsu... disappeared nob-" That was all I could here before a collection of voices fulled the hallway almost right outside the hospital room. I hopped off the bed and hel my ear to the door. "Hurry! The girl is starting to lose consciousness!" "Who is she anyway? I dont think there are any records on her ta least none that I can find." "Here she is! Tatsu Sohma. I'll call her family." I forgot to hang up. Hideyoshi was still on the phone. I quickly grabbed it and hel it yo my ear. "Hey, hey!" "What?" "Tatsu is in the hospital. Get here a.s.a.p!" There was a beeping sound, he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

~Hideyoshi POV

I ran. Sweat was blinding me. All I could see was the blur of streetlights and hazy streetsigns. My mind was a blur. The hospital was only about 20 feet away. My mind was blank. I couldn't feel my legs so, I had to look down at my legs a couple of times to make sure that i was still running. The only thing that few times came to mind was Tatsu. Her smile. I need to make sure that she's alright. I NEED to! I bursted through the doors, I set my hands on my legs bending down trying to regain my breathing. "Are you ok, sir?" I looked up and saw a women with a white coat and brown hair pulled up in a bun. She was Kitty's regular doctor. I stood up straight and looked at her . "I-Is... Tatsu Sohma here?" Her expression darkened. Tatsu couldn't be... "Where is Tatsu!?" I yelled on the verge of tears. The woman shook her head. She said in a very soft voice, "No visitors." I took a step forward my hands turned into tight fists, I took a step forward. "Where is she!?" I yelled this as loud as I could out of anger. The doctor sighed and pointed to the west, towards the stairs, "Floor 3, Room 251... But I advise you don't go in there. You... wouldn't like the result." I stood there a moment. Tatsu... I dashed up the stairs. I slipped only once but I caught the railing. I tried to push the door open but I forgot that there was a knob. So I slowly turned the knob and ran in.

Tatsu was in a hospital bed. A towel was over her eyes and she layed there peaceful. Not a single noise in the room execpt my heavy breathing. I looked at the heart monitor. There was a straight line. Huge tears ran down my face, I looked down, clenching my teeth. "Tatsu... Tatsu! What happened!?" I dropped to my knees, resting my head in my arms that were on the bed. After a couple of minutes my tears had stopped since I could cry no longer. Tears won't bring the dead back. I stood up and ran my arm across my eyes to wipe away any unnecessary tears. I haven't cried in so long. My head hurts now. I took the blanket off of her eyes. I looked at her Heart-broken. My hand ran through her dark brown hair and carrassed her soft tan cheek. So soft yet so cold. I stared down at her. I still remember her. The first time we met. I was still that kid that hated everyone. Didn't care about a single person. Not even my parents or family. She's the one that changed that about me.

~Flash Back~

Mother was downstairs yelling like always. Probably at father. I just sat in the corner of my room like always. Suddenly there was silence. . . . Why did everything go quiet? I buried my head in my arms, my knees pulled up to my chest. She walked upstairs then looked at me with disgust and she seemed aggrevated. "Brat. Someone is downstairs waiting for you." I glance at her curiously but I wasn't that intrested though. "Who?" She got out a cigarette and burned the end of it with a lighter. Then put the lighter in her back pants pocket. She put the cigarette in her mouth for a second or two then dumped the burned parts onto the floor. "Don't know." I looked at her with my usual, exppresionless, emotionless facial expression. "Haruka won't let me near the other kids unless i'm in school. If they don't get near me, they can't hug me. And if they hug me... then they'll think i'm a freak." When I said freakyou could hear a hint of shame in my voice. She sighed. "You idiot. she's also a freak so you don't need to worry about hugging her." "Which animal?" She looked up setting a finger on her chin. She shrugged. "I forgot. Does it matter? Come on she's waiting downstairs." Mother reached for my hand but I quickly stood up before she did, "I'm not intrested." Mother sighed. "But all you do all day is sit in your pitch black room like a goth! You know, you could at least open a window every now to then!" She wouldn't shut up unless I meet the girl, right? Right. I walked down the stairs and peeked around a corner of a room. The girl was sitting in the middle of the living room. A girl with a white dress covered with yellow flowers. She had dark brown hair mixed with some light blond. She had bright blue were filled with happiness. She's weird.

I stepped down the rest of the 5 steps then turned to face her direction. She was looking at a picture of my mother and I when I was 3. Then she turned her head towards me with curiosity. She smiles brightly and turned her body so she was facing towards me. "Hello! Are you Hide-kun?" "Don't call me Hide-kun. My name is Hideyoshi. Besides isn't it proper to introduce yourself first?" My tone almost sounded like a statement and a bit of irritation was mixed in with it. She giggled, "Oh, ya. I forgot, my name is Tatsu!" I looked at her oddly. Doesn't tatsu mean dragon? I'm the dragon though... "What animal are you?" I said with a rude tone in my voice. She smiled with pride then said proudly, "I'm the horse! Isn't th-" I cut her off. "How can you say that with such pride and happiness!? We're freaks!"

She frowned. "I'm not a freak and neither are you. We are human. You shouldn't call yourself nor others a freak."

I smiled and laughed bitterly. "Human? You call us human? We turn into animals! What part of that makes us human?"

She started to walk towards me but she did with caution trying not to get to close. "That just makes us... special. Ya it makes us special."

"Tch. Whatever."

She giggled and smiled, "You know what you need. You need a hug!" She ran towards me and hugged me. I just stood there for a minute. Oh crap! Now i'm gonna transform! I closed my eyes and then realized she's a Sohma. I can't transform. Why is this girl still hugging me? "You can get off now!" I pushed her away. Tatsu rubbed the back of her head, smiling. "Sorry, it's just that since I have the curse and all, I've never been able to hug nobody even my parents! Oh, wait but you already know this. I know, I know. I ramble on a lot but people get use to it. You know-" She continued to talk. She is right. She talks a lot. But I kinda liked that about her. It was funny. I smiled a bit and laughed. She stopped talking immediately. Then after a moment of silence, she tilted her head to the side and said curiously, "Did I say something funny?"

~FlashBack ended~

That's how we met and every since that moment, I loved her. I smiled at the memories and thoughts about her. She was a free-spirit, loved to meet new people, and always joyful. Until... That day. I shook my head. No! Don't think of that day! My expression saddened again as I looked at her. I layed the towel back over her beautiful eyes and glanced at the heart monitor with weak hope that it will start beeping again. . . It didn't. I don't want to leave. I feel as if I would be abandoning her again. I sat in a chair that was beside her bed. I stared at her thinking of what could have happened. I know she couldn't have commited suicide. No matter how hurt she was, she wouldn't be able to kill herself. Dying was her greatest fear. So it had to be murder! I grinned evily and basically lost my mind. I swear Tatsu! I will find your murder and he will die a slow, bloody death and bathe in a pool of his own blood!


End file.
